


Spring

by InsaneHam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: It was over. Russia collapsed on the ground, red lifeblood staining the pristine snow underneath. He rolled over, looking up to the swirling storm overhead. It was all over. He smiled at the thought.
Kudos: 12





	Spring

Winter

It was over. Russia collapsed on the ground, red lifeblood staining the pristine snow underneath. He rolled over, looking up to the swirling storm overhead. It was all over. He smiled at the thought.

Today was the day he was to die, in the middle of nowhere with not a single person by his side. Funny, he’d always expected to go by being absorbed into another country’s territory, slowly losing his identity and sanity as his culture was whittled away, piece by piece. Perhaps this was a more merciful way to die, ice cracking inside of his lungs as he fought for each chilling breath. It didn’t really matter, the ending was the same either way. 

He wasn’t sure why, but he had always expected someone to be by his side by his final moments. When he was a child, he had thought it would be his elder sister, crying inconsolably over his bleeding body. After he had grown a bit, amassed more power and greater strength to defend himself, he had figured it would be dependable Lithuania. Now, he realized, those thoughts were foolish. It didn’t matter how many people he had in his house, they would always leave him, leave him to die, alone, in this unforgiving landscape. Chased away not by the spectre of Winter, but by Russia himself.

He wasn’t sure why people always wanted to leave him. He had tried, he had always tried so hard to get them to stay by his side. He had battled constantly for just a fraction of the warmth others always took for granted. And now he was paying for his efforts with his life, freezing to death with not a single person by his side. 

“General Winter?” he called out, words carried by the howling wind. “I will be one with you soon, da? I hope you are waiting for me.” He waited, but when no spirit appeared he continued, “I wish I had some vodka. At least then I would not feel so cold.”

Suddenly a man formed in front of him, face blank like a sheet of snow. His icy gaze pierced Russia’s smile like an icicle. “What is wrong, General Winter? I thought you would be happy, I am coming to join you.” No answer. Russia shrugged halfheartedly, gesture strained by the ice in his limbs. “Would you mind speeding it up a little? I do not like pain.”

The phantom moved forward, appearing to agree with Russia’s request. Then he raised his arm and thrust it right into Russia’s chest. Sharp claws clenched a still-beating heart and Russia jerked, gasping in pain. The claws tightened, squeezing. Russia smiled.

“It is over soon. Pain is over,” he whispered to himself. “Soon I will not feel so cold.”

He was right. For the first time in his life, he was warm.

…

A single man braved the wintery landscape, wrapped in many coats and pants. His boots left treadmarks upon the fragile snow as he continued his journey, quickly covered up by the unforgiving storm. Through his foggy glasses, his eagle-eyes spotted a shade of colour under the snowdrift. He bent down, trusting his furry hat and earmuffs to protect him against the wind as he dug, brushing away the new snow coming the rest there until finally his gloves found what he was looking for. With a mighty tug he pulled the article of clothing out from under the mountain and leaped back, only just barely avoiding being buried himself. He held it close, inspecting the scarf for a few moments before pulling out his walkie talkie. 

“I found it. It’s Russia’s scarf. It’s official-he’s gone.”

  
  
  


In another place, not too far away, an identical man dressed in identical winter attire also knelt down, affectionately brushing the snow off of his pet. “Hey Kumakichi, what’ve you got there?”

He took the bundle from Kumatarou’s mouth and unwrapped it, noting it looked remarkably like-oh maple. “Gosh!” He held the coat tighter in his arms, holding the unresponsive child closer to his chest. “What is a child doing out in this cold? Kumaferia, quick! We have to get him home right away!”

  
  


And so the men hurried away, each in different directions. The first westward, toward the bustling cities of Europe, the second eastward across the sea to the New World. Both unaware of the meaning of the two prizes held within their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this calls for more chapters, but I tried writing a little and I realized how difficult it was to write Chibi Russia. He’s got issues, he’s scared and he speaks Russian. 
> 
> Canada would raise Russia not knowing it’s Russia and the child would be cute. But then with all the nightmares and odd hair and eye colour, how could Canada not immediately realize who it was? Then tell Ukraine, who’d tell everyone else. So it’s going to remain as a oneshot.


End file.
